1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to motherboard design methods, and particularly to a motherboard and motherboard layout method.
2. Description of Related Art
Motherboard layout is an important phase in the manufacturing process of a motherboard and is closely related to product quality. If two different kinds of parts are installed on the motherboard, a co-lay method is used to connect the different parts (refer to FIG. 1). Co-lay is a process where one part 1 is electronically connected to the motherboard through another part 2. However, as shown in FIG. 1, if only the part 1 is used, then the connection to the other part 2 becomes a stub, and the stub can interfere with a differential signal transmitted by the part 1.